Epilogue
CAUTION: EXTRA-SPICY SPOILERS PAST THIS POINT! ' The epilogue tells the story of the years after Elodie's coronation, provided the game is won. Because of the large number of skills and game events that can unfold, it has many variations. Page_1_Epilogue.png|Epilogue page 1 Page_2_Epilogue.png|Epilogue page 2 Page_3_Epilogue.png|Epilogue page 3 Foreign affairs The aftermath of the Shanjian invasion can lead to one of four endings: *If Elodie defeated the fleet and prevented it from reaching Novan shores, she discovers that Togami has somehow survived. His army is too depleted to pose an immediate threat, but he is still hostile. *If Elodie has killed Togami, his wife the Queen of Shanjia is furious, and overtures from her ministers do not end well. *If Elodie has convinced Togami to abandon his quest for more Lumen power, relations are peaceful and he sends her a personalized gift. *If Togami won the duel (against someone other than Elodie) he keeps his word to leave Nova alone and moves on to Borealis. Lumen status Under varying circumstances, public opinion of Lumens can rise to an all time high, remain ambivalent, or become incresingly hostile. If Elodie is a cruel queen, that hostility extends to her, although no one dares express it. Improved Lumen relations also allow Julianna and Selene a happier ending. Marriage and heirs If Elodie has chosen a specfic betrothed, some information is given about their marriage and the nature of their relationship. If she has selected no partner, she will dally with many and produce a crown prince whose father is not mentioned. If she has picked Briony they will conduct a public flirtation. In case that Joslyn sacrificed himself and Lucille came to comfort Elodie, she will be infertile. Hidden stats If Elodie has taken many cruel actions during her year as Princess Royal, she will be preceived by the common people as a capricious and sadistic queen who commands more fear than respect. Skill influence Certain of the skills, when maximized, can introduce flavor text characterizing the tone of Elodie's reign. A high score in one of the three Conversation skills, the Faith skills, the Military skills, the Economics skills, and the Expression skills have demonstrated an effect. Family *If your father does not duel with Togami, he will retire from his duties as the king of Nova as you take the throne, and will, depending on your encounters with Sirin and Brin, either marry one of them or stay devoted to his late wife. *If your father duels with Togami and survives (provided that the prerequisites to achievement 'A Mysterious Artifact' have been met) he will awake a week after Elodie's coronation, but will never fully recover from his injuries, leaving him physically and mentally incapacitated. The exact nature of his condition is not described, but it's told he regocnizes his daughter and is happy to see that Elodie has been crowned. Due to his vulnerable state, Elodie will worry that other noblewomen will try to exploit her father by courting him, but he will show no indication that he wishes to remarry. He will, however, declare his illegitimate son to be Elodie's successor, but because of his condition and the fragile political enviroment it brings, Elodie is doubtful if the man is question is truly her half-brother. ('NB! This ending is included in the Steam copy of the game, but it's unconfirmed if it's present in the orginal version of the game) *If you ordered actions against your aunt and uncle in Merva, the aftermath will be explained. Other events Successful investment can unlock flavor text for the printing press and hospital events. A non-Lumen queen may unsuccessfully send knights into the Kathre Lake area to cleanse it of monsters. Category:Plot Category:Spoiler-Heavy